Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe
Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe is the twentieth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fifth episode of Season 2. It features the final Egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra, rapping against famous actress, model, and iconic sex symbol, Marilyn Monroe. It was released on May 7th, 2012. Cast Angela Trimbur as Cleopatra Kimmy Gatewood as Marilyn Monroe Nice Peter as John F. Kennedy (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Marlon Brando (cameo) KassemG as himself (cameo) Goldie as Cleopatra's asp (cameo) Lyrics 'Marilyn Monroe': Whose rap flow's the dopest? Marilyn Monroe's is! Overthrow pharaohs who oppose me like Moses! You could never kick my ass, so kiss my clitoris! This ugly hag and KassemG got matching noses! 'Cleopatra:' (Oh no!) You better hold more than your skirt, miss, please. I'm the Queen of the Nile, so just bow down to me! Plus, you got so much experience down on your knees. Married a writer, but I don't even think you can read! You'll sleep with any ugly dude who say he likes it hot! Even Joe DiMaggio took a swing in your batter's box! I'm a descendant of the Gods; don't anger me, trick! You'll lose this battle like your bout with barbiturates! 'Marilyn Monroe:' I had some ugly boys, but you're forgetting the others: Marlon Brando and the Kennedys, while you fucked your own brothers! You think you're so chic up in your fancy palace. Gettin' Lo on Mark Antony, tossing Caesar's salad. You wear too much eyeliner for anyone to adore you. You might as well be working the door at Sephora! I got an ass that won't quit; you had an asp and got bit, on the tit! Somebody wrap this bitch back up in a carpet! 'Cleopatra:' You still got no children after your third marriage! You lost so many babies, we should call you Miss Carriage! You got an hourglass figure, but that's about it! A Candle in the Wind that can't act for shit! 'Marilyn Monroe: ' Translate this into hieroglyphs: Your sandy vagina has a Seven Year Itch! My best friends are diamonds; you can't beat me! Quit trippin'. Step off and walk your ass home like an Egyptian! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle in which both Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD make an appearance without having a rapping role. *This is the first battle to have both female rappers played by women. **Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga was the first to feature two female rappers; however, Lady Gaga was portrayed by Nice Peter. *This is the first battle where at least one rapper has more than two verses. *Both rappers passed away in August of their respective years. *This is the third battle to have a rapper begin their verse before their opponent finishes. *On August 22, 2016, "We need more female characters in season 5. Who do you want to see?" was written in the description of the video. Production *This marks the first battle in which Nice Peter does not rap. *This is also the first battle in which Peter makes a cameo appearance that is not someone he has rapped as before. Related videos Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe KARAOKE ♫ Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL EPIC DRAWING OF HISTORY - Cleopatra VS Marilyn Monroe Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Angela Trimbur Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:KassemG Category:Goldie